


You and I

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Fluff, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, literally writing at 3:00 am what am i doing, nonbinary chara, what are tags. what is anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Well, you might be a bit confused.</b>
  <br/>
  <i>And you might be a little bit bruised.</i>
  <br/>
  <b>But baby how we spoon like no one else.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>So I will help you read those books</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you will soothe my worried looks,</b>
  <br/>
  <i></i>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <i>And we will put the lonesome on the shelf.</i>
  </b>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3:00-5:00 am on a few separate nights spare me
> 
> it's just aggressive fluff bc i was listening to a song whoops,,

Chara sighed as they rested their head on Frisk's, a soft purr coming from them. They'd been dating for a while now, and really, they still had no idea what their datemate saw in them. They weren't pretty, the scars all over their body made sure of that. They weren't particularly skilled and they were terribly violent at times. Hell, the fact that they hated themselves was reason enough to stay away.

And yet, Frisk didn't. They didn't care about Chara's scars, and whenever they insulted one the human would give it a kiss, and they liked to trace them, touch feather light. Whenever Chara got violent, they managed to calm the demon down. And if they so much as mentioned hating themselves, Frisk would hold them and shush them until they felt better.

They really didn't deserve this beautiful, perfect angel of a human. But here they were, and somehow or another, Frisk loved them. And they loved Frisk right back.

"You smell nice." Frisk mumbled, more than happy to breathe in their scent. Chara just made a little murmur of acknowledgement, they did constantly smell like flowers, after all. Both because of the way their body was composed and because of how much time they spent in the garden.

"So do you." Their datemate had the smell of rain and fresh baked cookies and pies, like a warm summer day where you didn't want to do anything but sleep, like freshly fallen autumn leaves. There were a million ways to explain how Frisk smelled. "...You smell... Safe." That was the best way they could put it.

Frisk made a small hum of acknowledgement, running fingers through the demon's hair. They had all their limbs wrapped around Chara like a koala, rested lightly in their lap. An adorable sight to behold, and they couldn't help but move a hand to ruffle the human's mess of hair. They got a squeak in response, squinty blue eyes that always made them look sleepy staring up at them.

Such a sweet person, and anyone who hurt them would surely learn that karma's a fucking bitch.

They slowly untangled themselves from Chara, just enough that they could see them. Frisk gently took one of their datemate's hands, rolling up their sleeve and starting to carefully trace a finger along the scars. The demon remained still, letting out a soft sigh and relaxing at Frisk's touch. Tracing Chara's scars seemed pretty relaxing for the both of them. Frisk seemed to like focusing on something, and Chara just liked the feeling. They blinked as the human gently touched a burn scar with their palm, then let go and gave it a small kiss. The demon's face went bright red, and they looked away and grumbled as Frisk started giggling.

"Don't be an ass."

"I'm not, you huge dork." They released Chara's arm just to give them an affectionate kiss on the nose. The demon paused, then sneezed softly, shaking their head. "You sneeze like a kitten!" Frisk giggled, covering their mouth. More grumbles from the grumpy Chara, face practically burning.

"Shut up, nerd." And they pulled Frisk in, kissing them all over the face. Their datemate giggled and struggled, shoving Chara's face.

"Stop it, you huge dork! I thought I was the flirty one in our relationship!" They laughed, giving Chara a kiss on the cheek. Chara just grinned, giggling and scrunching their nose.

"I am the true flirt master, here to usurp your throne and take your title." They snickered, nuzzling Frisk's head. With anyone else, they'd be absolutely disgusted just being talked to like Frisk spoke to them. Even being touched would make them uncomfortable for most people. Frisk was the only person they'd allow to be so affectionate with them, and definitely the only human. 

Frisk was such a special person. The demon just had to wonder why they wasted their time on someone like Chara, someone violent and misanthropic and damaged beyond belief. They were beyond repair. But here Frisk was, trying to help them, trying to be there for them every step of the way. The thought alone made them tear up. 

They hid their face in soft brown hair so Frisk wouldn't see them cry. They were supposed to be the strong one so Frisk wouldn't have to, and here they were, getting all choked up by just thinking about their datemate. Frisk made a small confused noise, then gently nuzzled, struggling for a moment to press a kiss on their chin.

Chara sighed, squeezing the human gently. "What'd I ever do to deserve someone like you?" They laughed softly,  rubbing their eyes.

"You were you. Nerd."

"That's quite possibly the gayest and most cheesy thing I've ever heard you say."

"Yeah, I know." Frisk giggled, nestling up and relaxing.

They'd keep this human safe, no matter what happened. They swore it.


End file.
